


Rogue Desire

by marysiak



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysiak/pseuds/marysiak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 1995 under the pseudonym Lady Amethyst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogue Desire

Rogue tossed restlessly in bed unable to sleep. Eventually she sat up in   
annoyance, she wasn't even vaguely tired, what she was was horny. 

"God damn it," she swore. "If ya had to make it impossible for me to   
touch people then why in hell d'ya give me the desire to." 

She stood up and paced the room kicking clothes into corners and finally   
stopping in front of the mirror. Looking at herself she reached down and pulled   
her nightshirt over her head. Throwing it aside she removed her panties too and   
stared at her body. She wasn't all that slim, not like Storm or Psylocke, more   
voluptuous she thought. She rather liked the sound of that. 

"Voluptuous," she said softly cupping her breasts. 

She lifted them up a little and looking down took her left nipple into   
her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. It hardened instantly. She tried the   
other and it too responded at once. Sighing she moved over to lean against the   
wall that separated her room from Remy's. Closing her eyes she pictured him,   
naked as he had been that day she'd spied on him as he took a shower. Heat ran   
through her body at the memory. 

"Ah wish you could come through an' watch me Remy but ah know you.   
You'd just want more. Most pig-headed, stubborn man ah ever met." 

Rogue moved away from the wall and sat on the edge of the bed facing the   
mirror with her legs parted. She ran her hand through the curly dark red   
hair between her legs thoughtfully. 

\------  
On the other side of the wall Gambit peered through a small hole cut in   
behind the mirror where he had scraped off a small portion of the silver   
coating its back. It had been a joke at first, just to see if it would work he'd   
told himself. I'll fill it in again once I find out. But it had worked and he   
hadn't filled it in and he found it harder and harder not to watch her. She   
seemed to like watching herself in the mirror and God knows it was the closest   
he could get to her. But it was so cheap. Sleazy. But then who was to know? 

\------

In her room Rogue parted the lips of her pussy, lifting one leg up onto   
the bed to give herself a better view. She stroked her finger up catching her   
clitoris lightly with her nail as she passed it. She almost hated herself for   
playing this game as it gave her no release but she felt drawn to try anyway.   
Orgasm, sounds so simple. She had felt it, but never by touching herself, only   
in her mind. In her fantasies and her dreams she could reach that climax but   
still she longed for the concrete, for touch, for his touch. She continued to   
tease her clitoris, an unfortunately stupid word she thought, feeling a mix of   
heat and almost pain. Is that all pleasure is then she wondered, just a twisted   
form of pain. Always so intertwined in thought, the pleasure and the pain, the   
pain and the pleasure. She grasped herself between two of her nails and pinched   
hard, she cried out in pain but yes, there was pleasure there too. She felt   
cheap staring at herself in a mirror all alone. Sometimes when she was in bed   
half asleep she could make her fantasies so real that it was as if there was   
someone there. But the minute she tried too hard, got excited enough to touch   
herself, they went away and she was alone again. She stood up and wandered   
around the room, one hand still teasing between her legs. 

"Ah bet ah'm the only virgin in this whole building. Ah bet even   
Jubilee's done it. Ah bet Scott 'n Jean are doin' it right now." 

She looked out the window at the single light she could see from Jean   
and Scott's window then kicked her dresser hard enough to scatter the stuff on   
top of it across the floor. Her candlestick landed by her foot sending the   
candle rolling under the bed. She crawled under and picked it up but as she   
moved to replace it in its holder she paused and held it up to the light   
thoughtfully, running her finger up its length. She started to carry it back to   
the bed before changing her mind. 

"No dammit all, not this time." 

She stuck the candle back in its holder and threw herself into bed   
pulling the covers tight around her. She reached out and switched the light off   
but after shivering in the dark a few moments she changed her mind and switched   
it on again. She closed her eyes and composed herself to sleep, to no avail. She   
couldn't get comfy and every time she moved her hand seemed to gravitate to her   
pussy. Still she persevered for a half hour to ignore her body. Eventually she   
sat up in frustration and stared at herself angrily in the mirror. Thumping her   
fist against the mattress she pulled herself forward so she was once again   
sitting on the edge of the bed staring at herself. She lay back on the bed and   
stared at the ceiling as she allowed her hands once more to stray. With one hand   
she rubbed gently at her clitoris while the other hand moved lower to circle the   
entrance to her vagina. 

\------

In his room Remy had been alerted by the thump of her fist against the   
mattress and moved to his vantage point again. 

"Oh Chere dat's right. Give Gambit sometin' interestin' to look at." 

Keeping his eye glued to the wall he lowered one hand to his waist and   
pulled off his shorts. Licking his lips he clasped his penis and slowly started   
to stroke it. 

"Rogue chere. Gambit know you wouldn't approve but you ain't de only one   
with drives an' I get de feeling you'd rather this than I was wit someone else." 

\------

On her bed Rogue slid a finger inside herself feeling the strange   
texture of the tissue that closed around her finger. She added another finger,   
pushing deeper inside and out and in, rubbing against her clit with each stroke.   
But she wanted more, something that would fill her completely. She stood up,   
her fingers still working inside her and picked up the candle she had discarded   
earlier. She climbed onto the bed and faced the mirror in a kneeling position.   
Then she held the candle so the tip buried into the bed and the rest jutted   
straight up toward her pussy. She slid her legs apart so the base of the candle   
now touched her entrance. She wiggled her hips around gently, working the   
candle inside her. Then she slowly slid her knees further and further apart   
watching herself sink lower and the candle plunge deeper. Her hands were on her   
breasts and stomach stroking herself. She bit her lip at the twinge of pain as   
the candle reached as far as it could go. She knelt back up taking the candle   
up with her and stared at herself. In her eyes tears started to form, she tried   
to hold them back but they spilled over running down her cheeks and dripping   
onto her breasts. She grabbed the tip of the candle and pulled it out with a   
gasp. Hurling it across the room she fell onto the bed and let her tears flow freely. 

\------

On the other side of the wall Gambit pushed his hands against the wall   
as if to reach out to her. 

"I'm here Chere. I'm right here for you." 

Turning away he quickly pulled on a poloneck top, tracksuit bottoms,   
socks and gloves and ran out the door and into Rogue's room. Hearing the noise   
she turned around pulling the covers in front of her. 

"Remy, whatchyou..." 

"Hush Chere. Everytin' gon' be alright." He climbed onto the bed beside her.   
"Noone has t'be alone when dey don' want t' be." He came around behind her and   
wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back down to lie on the bed with   
him. He wrapped his legs over hers and buried his face into her soft hair. "Now   
don' dat feel better Rogue?" 

Rogue turned around in his embrace and buried her face against his   
chest. "Ah love ya so much Remy," she said through her tears. "For every time ya   
do somethin' stupid an' pig headed ya do somethin' like this. An it more'n makes   
up for it." 

"You know Gambit'll always be here when you really need him." 

"Ah know." 

The End


End file.
